Deadliest Catch: A Woman Can Do A Man's Job Too
by SkyiiiLifeee
Summary: Johnathan Hillstrand decides to hire a woman on board; Can Aurelia, a headstrong adrenaline junkie, make it on the Time Bandit or will her heart but it's way in?
1. A Woman OnBoard

** "The interview went better than expected, I honestly didn't expect Johnathan Hillstrand to actually hire me, I mean considering its bad luck to have a woman on board, but I got the job. Granted being a greenhorn on a boat full of men on top of being a woman isn't going to be much fun but I'm all for the new experience."** I listened to my brother laugh on the phone, the only family I had left in this world. **"Well, I just wanted to let you know I got the job and I'll talk to you in a couple of months. Love ya, alright bye."** I hung up the phone, grabbed my bags and headed for the docks.

Life had been harsh for my brother and me, growing up in an abusive home, but we had made it. My brother, Jax, worked in Washington as a firefighter; I guess that's how we are alike, we can't seem to stay away from the near death experiences. I used to work on a boat further down in the Pacific tagging Sharks, Mostly Tigers and Great Whites, but on my last run I got too close to the mouth of a Tiger and it latched its jaw on my shoulder. It let go immediately so I didn't lose an arm or anything, but I got a nasty scar. That was when my brother told me I had to find another job. So, here I am, Getting ready to go on a crab boat. Not like the near death experience decreased or anything.

Walking up to the Time Bandit I saw Johnathan and another man standing on the dock talking, when Johnathan saw me he waved and motioned me over to him.

** "Hey! You're here early, This is my brother Andy. Andy this is our new Greenhorn, Aurelia."** He introduced Andy and me, Andy looked my up and down kind of disapprovingly but otherwise didn't say anything. I stood up proud and straight and shook his hand, I was determined to prove a woman could do the job of any man.

** "I figured I could go ahead and get settled in."** I said readjusting my bag that I hung from my shoulder; Johnathan smiled and nodded.

** "Come on then. I'll show you around."** He nodded to Andy and jumped onto the boat, I followed suite quite easily. Being on boat was like a second home to me so jumping from the dock to the boat had become a task so simple it was like walking up stairs. Johnathan lead me towards the quarters, **"You can have my quarters for now so you don't have to share with the guys. I wouldn't want any of them making you feel uncomfortable." **

** "You don't have to do that, Honestly. I don't mind."** Johnathan turned around and looked at me curiously. **"Now I don't mean anything like that."** I said harshly, narrowing my eyes at him. He laughed and showed me to his quarters, I dropped my bag on the floor and turned to look at him.** "So, what will I be doing?" **

** "You'll be making bait bags and hanging them in the pots. Think you can handle it?"** He said smirking, I crossed my arms and looked at him.

** "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do the job Captain."** He smiled and patted my shoulder.

** "That's what I wanted to hear."** He turned to walk out the room, **"Meet me in the Galley in twenty minutes, the guys will be here by then."** I nodded and watched him leave. Turning around I ran my fingers through hair and pulled it up into a pony tail. This is going to be the work out of my life, but at least it was better than getting almost eaten by a shark.


	2. An Interesting Development?

Twenty Minutes had passed slowly as I waited for Johnathan and the crew to gather in the Galley, I fidgeted as I sat at the table. I had never been nervous in my life, but right now my stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. Taking a deep breath I laid my head on the wall and closed my eyes, voices coming in made me sit straight up in my seat.

**"Um, Can I help you?"** asked a man who was at the front of the group.

Johnathan came in behind him, **"That's our new greenhorn."** He said smiling at me, I sat straight in my seat and broaden my shoulders, showing the men I wasn't scared of them or the Bering Sea. There was a long silence as I the crew just looked me over. I knew what they were thinking, a woman onboard equals bad juju.** "Okay, That's enough. Mike show Aurelia to the baiting station."** Johnathan side releasing the tension in the room. Mike nodded and motioned for me to follow him, getting up I walked past Johnathan and the rest of the crew, I could feel there eyes on me as I left the Galley and went out on deck.

**"Don't worry about them. They'll get over themselves."** Mike said reassuringly as soon as we were outside, I smiled and nodded at him.

**"Thanks, but I understand their problem. I can handle my self though."** Mike nodded and lead me toward the bait station.

**"This is where you'll be working. Once you get the bait bags done you have to put them in the pots..."** I interrupted him with my hand.

**"I know how to do it, Thanks Mike. I use to fish on my Grandfather's Crab boat."** Mike looked at me questioningly and just shrugged.

**"Alright then. Let's head back in and eat before we get to the grounds."** I turned and followed him back inside. The rest of the crew was sitting in the Galley eating, when I walked in they all got up and left. I gritted my teeth, I knew it was going to be difficult on the boat, and I wasn't here to make friends.

After eating I went into my room where I sat on the bed and rested my head in my hands. My shoulder had begun to throb and I had no pain killers for it, I had been taken off of them when I became addicted to them. Which probably accounted for my recent mood swings. Laying back on the bed I sighed and starred at the ceiling, it was going to be a long day.

**"What ready to give up already?"** Johnathan said with a smirk as he stood in the doorway to the room. I jumped startled at his presence, sitting up on the edge of the bed I turned and looked at him.

**" . Very funny. I never give up. Never have, Never will."** I said matter of factly, wincing as I moved my arm. Johnathan watched the pain flash across my face.

**"What's the matter with your arm?"** He asked, crossing his arms across his chest. I looked up at him innocently.** "It's my job to make sure the crew isn't in danger."**

**"There is nothing wrong with my arm."** I said hiding the pain in my voice, Johnathan snorted and walked over to me, he reached out and pushed on my shoulder. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, but couldn't help the jerk reaction my body made to move away from his hand. **"Okay maybe there is something wrong with my arm, but I'll live."**

**"I'm your Captain, Now do you mind telling me what's wrong with your arm."** Sighing I pulled my jacket off and pulled the corner of my t-shirt down to reveal the giant scar that encircled my right shoulder.** "Holy Shi-, What did you do?"** Looking him straight in the eye, I just kind of starred at him for a minute or two deciding whether or not I should tell him what I'd been doing the past two years.

**"Well, there was this shark and I guess it thought my arm was going to taste pretty good. But I still have my arm so I guess it changed it's mind."** I said jokingly pulling my jacket back on. Johnathan just starred at me.** "I can still work, It's not as bad as it looks."** Standing up I shoved past him and headed to the deck, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back in the room.

**"Be careful."** He said and let go of my arm, I turned and continued through the Galley and headed out on deck.

I had been alone most of my life, well emotionally alone. I had friends, I had boyfriends, but I could never emotionally connect to anyone except for my brother. Both of us grew up in an abusive home, our Father drank like it was going out of style and I had enough scars and broken bones to prove it. I took the attention away from my brother as much as I could, but he still got beat pretty bad sometimes. Our Mother just stood by and watched, after a while she started taking pills and eventually overdosed.

Most of my teenage life was spent partying and doing anything I could think of to feel like I was in control of everything that happened to me. I later was told by my psychologist I was addicted to the high of being on the verge of death.

I had been in seventeen car accidents before the State of Washington revoked my license, which of course didn't stop me. I jumped off of cliffs into freezing cold water, I played chicken in front of eighteen-wheelers, I drank to the point I was throwing up blood, but I never stopped. After my father finally died a year before my eighteenth birthday I moved in with my grandfather, but it didn't help things. The damage was already done. My depression took over and on my eighteenth birthday my Grandfather decided to take me out his crabbing boat so he could keep his eye on me. I survived the season but after returning home, my Grandfather had a heart attack and I was on my own once again. I found a job Tagging Sharks and that was it. Until I got bit and then was made to quit. So, now here I am back on a crabbing boat.

Standing out on deck I watched the water rise and fall, taking a deep breath I thought about all the stupid things I'd done in my life. My brother was right, I needed to think about where I was headed.

I couldn't get Johnathan out of me head, After what had happened in the room. There was something about Johnathan that made me want to tell him everything that had went wrong in my life. I had never felt like that before, and honestly I was scared. The concern in his eyes seemed so genuine but I didn't trust people as far as I could throw them. I could feel him watching me from the wheelhouse, reaching in my pocket I pulled out a picture of my family that I carried with me to remind me not to trust anyone, I took a deep breath and chucked it over the side of the boat. It was time to let go.

The crew came out on deck and it was time to start baiting and preparing the pots so I set my mind into work mode and got to work, I pushed my myself twice as hard to prove to everybody that I was capable of working on a crab boat. By the time we finished setting all the pots I was like one of the crew, everybody was joking with me, telling me stories. But I knew it wasn't the end, I was still an outsider to them and it would take a lot more work for me to be accepted.

After dinner, I went into my quarters and pulled my wet clothes off of me, my back was sore but I welcomed the pain it reminded me I was still alive, pulling on some clean sweat pants and a tank top I collapsed on the bed and passed out for the two hours it would take to get back to the first string of pots.


	3. Open Hearts and Closed Souls

I gasped for air as I sat straight up in my bunk, sweat rolled down every inch of my body and my skin felt like it was on fire. I took deep breaths trying to release the tension in my muscles, It had been months since I had had a nightmare and they had never been this bad before. Unclenching my hands I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing I swung my legs over the side of my bunk, there was now way I was going back to sleep so I decided to get some coffee. I stood up and had to hold onto the wall to steady my shaking arms and legs. Gritting my teeth I headed towards the Galley trying to be as quiet as humanly possible on a rocking boat.

I started preparing the coffee and leaned against the counter to keep from falling, steadying myself I reached up and grabbed a coffee mug from the hooks. Just as my hand was closing around the cup the Time Bandit lurched and my hand and the cup were slammed into the counter top.

**"Son of Bitch!"** I exclaimed as I slowly lifted my hand up from the counter and the crushed cup. There was a huge gash on the palm of my hand and a few pieces of glass were sticking out of my skin. Growling under my breath I gritted my teeth and had just started pulling a piece of glass out when I heard someone talking behind me. Turning around I groaned as I saw Johnathan coming into the Galley cursing under his breath. Just what I needed, the one man who made me feel like I was going to explode and on top of that he already thought my shoulder injury was going to hinder my work. I hid my hand behind my back, I was a big girl and I didn't want or need his help.

**"What was that noise?"** He asked looking around the galley. I laughed nervously as he stood there waiting for my answer.

**"I dropped a cup. No biggy. You can go back to the wheelhouse."** I said smiling like nothing was wrong, the boat lurched again and my hand was forced into the counter top, again. I bit my tongue trying not to scream at the surge of pain through my arm, but it was too late Johnathan had saw the expression on my face._ 'Dammit.'_ I thought to myself, why couldn't I catch a break?

**"Let me see it."** He said with no question in his voice, I groaned and rolled my eyes as I held my hand out.

**"It's nothing. Just a scratch."** He looked at me with complete shock as I referred to the gash in my hand as a "scratch".

**"I'll need to stitch it."** He said matter of factly, **"Sit."** he motioned towards the table and I did as I was told. _'Great, Just great. I could've avoided this. Why did I have to get out of bed?'_

Sitting down I rested my head in the palm of my non injured hand and laid my other hand across the table so that Johnathan could tend to it. I starred at the crushed cup on the counter top and the coffee that sat in the pot. Sighing I watched Johnathan look for the first aid kit, he was handsome in his own and he was strong and..._ 'What the hell are you doing thinking like this?' _I mentally yelled at myself, this was going to be a long night.

**"I need to invest in some good luck charms."** I muttered to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair. My streak of bad luck needed to come to an end, fast. Johnathan came back down finally found the first aid kit and sat across the table from me, he sat the box on the table and pulled out a pair of tweezers.

**"This is going to hurt."** He said, I just looked at him with a nonchalant expression on my face. Obviously, It was going to hurt. I rolled my eyes and just starred at my hand as he began to pull at a piece of glass. I winced but didn't jerk, pain was second nature to me.

**"You know, I could've handled it on my own."** I said matter of factly, glaring at him as he pulled a piece of glass out and laid it on the table. He chuckled and continued to work on my hand.

**"I'm sure you could have, but on this boat we're a team and we look out for each other."** He said smiling at me, I starred at him for a minute or two then turned my head and began to stare at anything that could catch my interest in the galley.

I knew the boat crew was like a family, but what they didn't understand was that I just couldn't trust any of them with my life. I was startled from my thoughts as Johnathan pulled a piece of glass from my hand.

**"Ow."** I said glaring at him,** "You could try to be gentler you know."** My hand had started to sting and I just wanted to wrap it up and be done with it. Johnathan chuckled.

**"Well, if you had've been in bed instead of making coffee, I wouldn't be pulling a coffee mug out of your hand."** He said looking at me, I narrowed my eyes.

**"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to be tired later."** I said cooly, Johnathan continued to pull small fragments of the coffee mug out of my hand as we sat in an awkward silence. Well it was awkward for me anyway. This was the most time I had spent with anyone in the past year and I didn't really know what to say to this man.

**"I think I got all the glass out, now I going to stitch it up."** He said rummaging in the first aid kit for a suture. I watched in silence as he prepared the needle and thread, he glanced up at me a few times.** "You got family back home?"** His question caught me by surprise, I wasn't expecting him to ask me something like that.

**"Uh.. Yeah.. I got a younger brother. He lives in Seattle."** I said watching Johnathan begin to sew my hand.

**"No boyfriend or husband? No kids?"** He said looking at me questioningly, I pursed my lips and looked at him,_ 'Why was he asking me these questions?'_

**"Never married. I've been single for eight months. I was pregnant a couple years back, but I lost the baby."** I said quietly starring at my hand on the table, Johnathan sat quietly for a minute or two. _'Why was I telling him these things?' _I waited for him to respond.

**"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."** He apologized, I scoffed at him.

**"Why are you apologizing? It's not like you knew before you asked the question and it's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have gone home that night."** I said starring at the ceiling, I felt his eyes watching me and I would've given anything in the world to be thrown overboard right now.

**"What happened?"** He asked quietly, a gentle tone to his voice. I laughed sadly.

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall,** "Our father was an alcoholic, and he liked to beat us whenever he got the chance. Our mother had started doing drugs to hide her pain. I took beatings in place of my brother, too protect him. When I was sixteen I got arrested and sent to jail for two years, during which time my brother got beaten so bad I would've killed my way out of jail if I knew I would've made it to my father just long enough to kill him."** I clenched my jaw and let out a slow breath, attempting to calm my tensed muscles,** "When I got out I moved back in my parents, at which time my mother had already passed. I got a job and started taking care of my brother. But I had also got involved with the wrong sort of people, I got raped. I became pregnant and I made the choice to keep the baby, hoping it would bring some good in my life."**

I ran a hand across my face, remembering the night like it was yesterday,**"It was a typical night, Our father had gotten drunk and was looking for someone to beat. I was just one second late locking the bedroom door."** I shook my head,** "He slammed the door open so hard it pushed me into the wall, the force of impact is what the doctor's said caused me to lose the baby. My brother attacked our father and pushed him out of the room long enough for us to get out the fire escape. He took me to the hospital and we never went back. Our father died shortly after that."**

I could feel Johnathan's eyes on me as I starred at the ceiling, tears were trying to welch their way into my eyes and I was attempting to fight them back. I had never told anyone that before and I couldn't believe I had just told Johnathan of all people. A man I barely knew, and had know idea about.

**"That's a horrible thing to go through."** He said comfortingly, I hadn't even noticed he had finished sewing my hand up until just then as I realized he was holding my fingers in his, we sat there quietly for a minute and then I mentally kicked myself, again. _'He is your boss.'_ I smiled sadly and looked at him, I pulled my hand away from his and flexed it.

**"Yeah I guess. After that my brother and I lived with our Grandparents for awhile. But things didn't really get any better. Thanks for stitching me up."** I said rubbing my hand, he nodded and put everything back in the first aid kit. I got up and walked over to the counter where the crushed cup still laid and began to clean it up. Talking about my past had brought back feelings I had been hiding in my head a long time. Attempting to hide my face from Johnathan, and the pain that showed itself in my eyes I kept my back to him as I cleaned. _'What in the hell is wrong with me?! Telling my boss about my past. A past you vowed to never mention again.'_ I mentally cursed myself for opening up to a man I barely knew.

**"You don't have to worry about that, I can get it."** Johnathan said as he stood up and walked over to me.

**"Na, I made the mess I can clean it up."** I said quietly, I didn't look up at him and I didn't even notice how cracked my voice sounded. Johnathan grabbed my hand and I stopped moving, this man was making me all emotional and I just wanted him to go back up into his wheelhouse. Away from me, I didn't like feeling this way. We stood there without moving for a minute his hand on mine.

All of a sudden I was being enveloped in Johnathan's arms. He held me close to his chest and I didn't try to pull away, we stood there for what felt like forever, In complete silence. I cried. For the first time since that night. I hated myself for doing it. But I couldn't stop. When the tears finally stopped flowing I was so exhausted I just wanted to go back to bed.

I pulled away from Johnathan and ran my hand through my hair. **"I'm gonna go to bed now. Thanks for... You know..."** I muttered and walked away from him back to my room, I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with him. I felt his eyes on me the whole time. My stomach flipped as I walked away, I didn't want too. I wanted to stay in his arms because it felt safe, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring him into the life I had made for myself. I entered my room and collapsed on my bunk, I was too tired to beat myself up over what had just happened between me and Johnathan.

**"Wake up sleeping beauty!"** I was awakened by Josh Harris crouched beside my bunk smiling in my face. I groaned and sat up. Josh laughed and stood up. **"We're almost to the string, get dressed. Breaksfast is ready."** I nodded and watched him leave.

As soon as the door was closed I let out a big sigh of relief, I was so nervous it was going to be Johnathan walking through that door. Rubbing my face I groaned, It hadn't even been a week and I was already trying to avoid someone. I didn't know if I could handle another encounter with that man, he had such an effect on my emotions and I didn't like it one bit.

Getting out of my bunk I got dressed and headed to the bathroom to wash my face. Looking in the mirror I let out a gasp at how messy my face looked. I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun and washed my face trying to remove any trace of last night's episode. Satisfied with my appearance I left the bathroom and went to the galley, where I saw Johnathan sitting at the table talking with the guys. Trying my best to hide the flips my stomach was currently doing, I sat beside Josh and proceeded to eat my breakfast.

**"So, How'd you like your first day as a crab fisherman Sleeping Beauty?"** I tried not to choke on my breakfast as Josh elbowed me, _'Great now I've got a nickname.'_

**"It was alright. Still kinda sore though."** I said smiling awkwardly at Josh, who was looking at me with an amused look on his face.

**"Well, you know I can always give you a massage."** He said laughing, I blushed and felt my stomach flip again as I caught the look on Johnathan's face._ 'I think I should've stayed home... At least the Sharks didn't make me feel like a teenage girl.'_

**"No thank you."** I said as the guys chuckled at the table, Josh smirked and elbowed me again.

**"Well, you know where I am if you change your mind."** He said continuing to eat his breakfast, I laughed and continued my breakfast. The mood at the table was happy and uplifting as the guys continued to joke around.

Johnathan caught my eyes a few times and the look in his eye just made my stomach flip even more. I didn't know why he effected me the way he did but I wanted to get away from it. I was so thankful when Johnathan went up to the wheelhouse and Andy gave the order for us to get suited up and go out on deck.

Once on deck I headed to the bait station where I began baiting bags, It wasn't that hard even though my hand had to started to hurt like a hell. I could feel Johnathan watching me the whole time and I didn't want to think about what was going through his mind. The guys kept cheering me on as I kept up with their pace and was baiting pots the fastest they had ever seen. They even let me throw the hook for a string, I didn't miss a single one. Which made them cheer me on even more. Josh even picked me up and carried me around jokingly. It was strange to feel like I belonged with them. Josh spent most of the day picking on me. He even had the rest of the guys calling me Sleeping Beauty.

**"Hey Sleeping Beauty! Why don't you do the crab dance?"** Josh said jokingly, I glared at him and threw a snapping crab at him.

**"Why don't you do it?"** I asked laughing as he jumped away from the crab, he smiled at me and continued sorting the crab.

The rest of the day went on like this between Josh and me, I hard started feeling better by the time we finished setting all the pots. We had an hour before we got to the next string, and we all headed in to eat and catch some sleep. I had just sat down when Andy told me Johnathan wanted me in the wheelhouse.** 'Shit.'** I had forgotten about the night before, and I wasn't exactly ready to be too close to Johnathan.

I acted as normal as possible as I headed up to the wheelhouse, but I wasn't expecting to have a phone held out to me.

**"Your brother."** Johnathan said, concern flashed across his face as he faced back towards the throttle.

**"Hello?"** My face grew pale at what my brother said.** "Jax you need to pack your shit and come up here. Now."** I ran my hand through my hair and bit my lip in frustration, **"Look I don't care if you think you can handle it, you don't know them like I do. Pack your shit, and come up here to Grandma's house. That's where I was staying before I left. Okay? Thank You. I love you. Be safe."** I hung up the phone and handed it back to Johnathan, as I turned to walk away he grabbed my arm gently but firmly.

**"Is everything alright? Do I need to take you in?"** He said looking at me seriously, I sighed and turned around to face him.

**"No, and No. I'm not going in. My brother is coming up to our grandparents old house and hopefully everything will be okay after that. But things are not good."** We starred at each other for a few minutes before Johnathan sighed and finally let go of my arm.

**"Okay, Just let me know if you need anything."** I nodded and went back down to the galley where I thought about what Johnathan had said . I needed a lot of things- I needed his arms around me again, I needed all my problems to go away.

My bad luck had went from bad to worse in a matter of three days. The guys I use to run with when we lived in Bellevue, Washington had found my brother and were threatening him if he didn't tell them where I was. I had been a real big asset to them and when I disappeared with fifty thousand dollars they weren't too happy. I wanted to tell Johnathan, hell I wanted to tell the whole crew. Mostly because I just wanted someone to have my back if things went south, but in the end I kept it all to myself. I had made this mess, I could clean it up on my own. Nobody else needed to be brought down with me.


	4. Johnathan's Revelations To Himself

Johnathan watched as Aurelia walked away from him for the second time in the past 24 hours, he ran a hand across his face and let out a long sigh. This woman was racking his nerves like none other had done, one second she's telling him about her past and the next minute she is avoiding him. He didn't know what to do.

From the moment he laid eyes on her he felt awkward and nervous. When he had spoke to her in her room and she started peeling of her clothes to reveal her wound his mind wandered places he cursed himself for. **"Dammit"** Johnathan mumbled under his breath as he thought about the way Aurelia made him feel.

It just got worse when he had saw her in the kitchen that night trying to hide her injured hand from him, he didn't want to take his eyes off of her.

She was beautiful, her hair had been down instead of up and she was wearing a tank top that revealed the womanly curves of her body that just drew him in. Her legs were long and provoking as she leaned against the counter top. Johnathan had had to contain himself before he said or did something stupid, but the moment he realized she was hurt everything else left his mind. He had made her let him stitch her up, the thought of her being hurt made his stomach turn.

Their talk just drew him into her even more, she opened up like no one was listening, he felt her pain as though he had been there. She was drawing him in like a siren, Johnathan hadn't even realized he was holding her hand until she pulled away and when he held her in his arms and she walked away without looking at him he cursed himself again. This woman didn't let people in, but Johnathan had let her in without a second thought and he couldn't curse himself enough.

She was twenty-two and she had already been through more in her life than any person should ever have to go through. Johnathan realized she had trust issues, and there was no way she was going to let him of all people in. After all her father was the reason she had lost her child, the man she was suppose to be able to look up too and rely on to protect her. 'To lose a child before it even has a chance to take a breath in this world must be very difficult to get over. Especially since she blames herself.' Johnathan thought as he leaned back in his chair, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Scotty. Having an abusive family must've been even harder on her, she talked about protecting her brother from the beatings and it made Johnathan surge with anger as he thought about it again, the thought of someone beating Aurelia made him want to kill someone.

Rubbing his face Johnathan tried to calm down, there was still so much he didn't know about her and he was aching to get to know her. To hear her voice again, to feel her in his arms. Taking a deep breath and trying to clear his mind Johnathan sat up and prepared to continue fishing as the crew went out on deck.

But as soon as she was in eyes view he never let Aurelia out his sight as she walked around the deck not saying a word to anyone, she was off in her own world. Johnathan wished she would ask him for help, he wanted her to let him in to her world.

The day went on painfully slow, for the hundredth time Johnathan caught himself staring at Aurelia as she walked around like a robot.

**"Son Of A-"** Johnathan cursed as he missed the third pot in a row and had to circle around to get it. The crew were bad mouthing him and he flipped Andy off. He had to get Aurelia off his mind. He had a quota to catch and acting like this wasn't going to get it.

**"Hey Brother, You alright?" **Johnathan turned around and looked at Andy who was standing in the doorway.

**"Yeah man, Just tired and having a hard time concentrating." **Johnathan said rubbing his face and leaning back in the chair.

**"You want me to take over and let you get some rest?" **Andy asked running a hand through his wet hair, Johnathan thought about for a minute then shook his head.

**"Na Man I got it. Thanks though." **Andy nodded and went back out on deck, Johnathan grumbled and did his best to focus the rest of the grind on pulling and placing pots instead on his love interest.

When the last pot had finally been set, Johnathan had to contain the joy inside him as he announced for everybody to come back inside. He called Andy up and had him takeover the throttle as he headed downstairs. Everybody was crashing in their bunks, all except for Aurelia who was standing at the door to her room one hand resting on the wall beside her.

**"Aurelia?"** Johnathan asked cautiously, She turned her head down to the right looking over her shoulder at him.

**"Yeah?"** Her voice sounded distant and lost, He took a step toward just as she collapsed on the ground, Johnathan ran up to her and lifted her head up off the ground checking her pulse and her breathing.

**"Scott, Josh, Guys Come HERE!"** He yelled for the crew, Josh being the closest was the first one out of his bunk. He jumped to his feet and crouched beside Aurelia as the rest of the guys entered the small hallway.

**"What do you want us to do?"** Josh asked, Johnathan looked around and prepared to lift Aurelia up.

**"Let's get her into her bunk."** Johnathan and Josh picked Aurelia up and carefully put her into her bunk, Johnathan took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He watched as Josh wet her face with some cold water to try and wake her up but nothing helped.

**"What happened?"** Josh asked Johnathan, as he sat crouched beside Aurelia the rest of the crew were standing in the doorway watching.

**"She had recieved some bad news from her brother a few hours ago. I don't know what it was. I came down to make sure she was alright, and then she just fell out on the floor."** Johnathan ran his hand through his hair, he didn't want to alert the crew to the fact he had the hots for Aurelia with her being twenty two years old. Today was going to be a day for the books.

**"Should we call the Coast Guard?"** Asked Mike who had made his way to the door, Johnathan looked at Aurelia who was breathing normally and shook his head.

**"She's breathing normally for now. We'll wait till morning to see if she wakes up, but I'll make a course for St. Paul to have her checked out there."** Johnathan said standing up, the guys nodded and headed back to their bunks.

**"I'll stay and keep an eye on her."** Josh said as everyone was leaving, Johnathan bit his tongue and hid the anger in his voice. Aurelia wasn't his, not yet and he had no right to tell Josh no especially since she had just passed out and someone needed to stay and watch her.

**"Alright, let me know if anything changes."** Johnathan said as he walked out. He headed to the wheelhouse where he told Andy what had happened and relieved him to let him go get some rest.

Sitting in his chair Johnathan took a deep breath and took his frustration out on a stack of papers that was sitting on the table. He was hoping he would get to talk to Aurelia, but now she had fainted and Johnathan had no idea what he was going to do. Setting a course for St. Paul Johnathan leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. This woman was going to be the death of him if he didn't stop thinking about her.


	5. I Want You Now Period

My vision was blurry as I opened my eyes, blinking them a few times I tried focusing on the ceiling. Every inch of my body throbbed in pain as I tried to sit up in the bed, then I noticed Josh snoring on the floor- '_Why is Josh sleeping on my floor...?'_ I thought confusingly.

**"Hey Josh! Wake Up!"** I yelled throwing my pillow at his face, I chuckled as he sat up startled and looked around the room and then focused on me.

**"Hey! You're awake! Are you alright?"** He asked surprised and stood up sitting beside me on the bed, I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

**"Uh... I'm fine. Sore. But I'm fine. Why?"** Josh looked at me strangely, and put his hand on my forehead. I pursed my lips and glarred at him. **"What the hell are you doing?"** I asked pushing his hand away.

**"You don't remember passing out last night?"** He asked searching my face with his eyes, I shook my head. **"You passed out in the hallway last night while you were talking to Johnathan." **

**"The last thing I remember is coming in from the deck."** I said running a hand through my hair, Josh rubbed his face and stood up.

**"Well, We're going to St. Paul to have you-"** I interrupted Josh as I stood up angrily.

**"I don't need to be looked at by a doctor! I don't need anybody to help me!"** I yelled losing my balance and falling into Josh. He caught me in his arms and I pushed myself up, Josh held onto my shoulders and kept me from falling.

**"You obviously need some help. There is nothing wrong with admitting it."** Josh said quietly, Thankfully all the guys were on deck so they didn't hear my yelling.

**"Yes there is Josh. Nobody can help me now."** I said looking him in the eyes my face was cool and hopeless. There was no help for me, I screwed up and now my brother was in danger and I wasn't bringing anybody else down with me. Josh stared into my eyes and touched my cheek with his hand, I felt my heart skip and my breath caught in my throat. He leaned his head closer to mine,_ 'No, Don't. Shit. Move Aurelia! Move!'_ I yelled mentally at myself but I couldn't move. I felt the warmth of his lips on mine and closed my eyes just as Mike opened the door.

**"We're at- Oh"** Mike said flustered, Josh and me pulled away from each other and looked at Mike. Josh rubbed his head awkwardly and I blushed furiously.

**"It's nothing."** I said pushing my hair out of my face, Mike smiled.

**"Yeah Okay. Well we're at St. Paul. I'll let Johnathan know you're up."** My face went pale and I felt like I was going to pass out again. '_Johnathan... Oh Shit.'_ I was limping to the door when Josh grabbed my arm.

**"Aurelia, Wait. I'm sorry I did-"** I cut him off for the second time in the past five minutes, I lightly touched his cheek and put my hand back down.

**"It's okay Josh, but I can't bring you or anybody else into my problems right now. I'm sorry."** Turning around I continued to limp out on deck, It was going to be a long day.

I gulped as Johnathan and Mike stood waiting at the docks, taking a deep breath I walked over to them.

**"Hey."** I said avoiding looking Johnathan in the eye, I could see him smile though. Mike hadn't told him about Josh and me I guess.

**"Hey, You ready?"** Johnathan asked. I nodded and prepared to jump over to the dock. Johnathan reached out to help but I pulled away.

**"I can do it."** I snapped, frustration had worked its way into my head. I was annoyed that I had injured myself, I was torn between Josh and Johnathan, torn between asking them for help or dealing with it on my own. Everything was getting too complicated to deal with.

Johnathan shrugged and watched me maneuver my way over the Time Bandit and onto the dock, I raised my hands victoriously as I stood on the dock. **"Told you I could do it."** I said smiling. My victory was short-lived as I felt my knee pop and my leg start to tremble. **"Shit."** I muttered under my breath as Johnathan leap onto the dock and caught me before I fell.

**"Stop being stubborn and let me help you."** Johnathan muttered as scooped me up in his arms, I blushed furiously and felt the anger rise in me at my reaction. 'Dammit.' I cursed mentally as Johnathan carried me to the truck.

**"I'm fine you know. There's no reason for me to go see the doctor."** I said glaring at Johnathan who just smiled at me. My breath caught in my throat as I felt his hand graze the skin on my lower back as he set me back on my feet beside the passenger door. I could feel my face burning and shook my hair in my face to hide how read my cheeks were.

I watched Johnathan walk around the truck and climb into the driver's seat, turning my head I did my best to focus on the 'scenery' as he drove to the clinic.

By the time we arrived at the clinic my head was killing me from thinking about everything that had happened the past three days.

**"Do you want me to carry you in?"** Johnathan said smiling, I glared at him and stood up on my own. Pain shot through my knee but I ignored it and stumbled my way inside the clinic.

**"Can I help you?"** My concentration on walking without falling was broke as I heard the receptionist ask me if I needed help and I began to fall but Johnathan was there to catch me, once again. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist holding me up against him to keep me from falling, causing me to blush furiously.

**"Yes, We need to see a doctor."** Johnathan said as he took my left arm and swung it over his shoulder. I glared at him, but leaned against him to relieve the pain in my knee.

**"And what is the problem exactly?"** The receptionist asked as she stared at Johnathan looking him up and down like he was a piece of high-priced furniture to be auctioned over.

**"Seriously lady. I can barely stand up and you're asking me what the problem is?"** I snapped at her I felt the anger rise in me at the way she was looking at him, I felt Johnathan jerk me and I gagged internally as he smiled politely at the receptionist.

**"Ignore her, She's had a bad day. This smart mouth fainted last night and when she fell she must've hit her knee because she's been having trouble walking on it."** Johnathan said giving me an evil eye, I just rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated breath.

**"I see. Follow me."** She said sweetly to Johnathan giving me a look that made me want to rip her blonde hair out. I guess Johnathan felt me tense up because he tightened his grip on my waist and the movement of us walking caused his hand to slid under the corner of my shirt and rest on my skin. My heart skipped a beat or two and I had to fight to regain my composure.

**"It wouldn't hurt you to try and be nice you know."** Johnathan said as the door closed behind us and he helped me up on the table, I rolled my eyes and mocked him.

**"Well, it's not my fault she asked a stupid question. I guess she was too busy checking you out to notice that I was about to fall on my face."** I replied sourly, I instantly regretted my snide remark and decided to stare at the ceiling. I had never acted like this over a guy and I felt embarrassed that I was acting like a bitch now.

**"What is your problem? I mean first you're talking to me telling me this stuff about you're family and now you're avoiding me and getting mad because some lady is hitting on me. I'm sorry but am I just suppose to stand around while you're all over Josh."** Johnathan snapped back, I felt my heart sting at his words and I looked at the floor,_ 'Why...'. _I felt tears burn in my eyes and I fought them back. **"You're confusing the shit out of me Aurelia. What do you want?" **Johnathan whispered as he stepped towards me. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, Johnathan moved even closer too me and put his hands on my waist. **"What do you want Aurelia?" **He said firmly staring at me intensely.

**"You."** I said quietly staring back at him with the same intensity, At that moment I wanted him more than anything in the world. Yeah I still had feelings for Josh and I didn't know what I was going to do about them. Johnathan still didn't know about the danger I was in, but right now I didn't care about any of that stuff.

Johnathan pushed up against me and kissed me hard and passionately, it felt like my heart stopped beating as he grabbed my face in his hands and wound his fingers in my hair. I kissed him back twice as hard and slid my fingers into his belt loops pulling him closer to me. When Johnathan finally pulled away our faces were flushed and we were gasping for air. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, sighing.

**"What are we doing?"** He asked quietly, I raised an eyebrow questioningly and played with his hand that was now resting on my thigh.

**"Well... I'm pretty sure we were just making out while we're waiting for the doctor to come in and check out my leg and my brain."** I said sarcastically, as he leaned up and looked me in the eye.

**"No. I mean why are we doing this?"** He said motioning from me to him, I sat up and looked at him squarely.

**"Because, You asked me what I wanted. And I want you."** He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

**"I'm way to old for you."** He whispered, I glared at him.

**"Age is just a number."** I said shrugging, He chuckled and looked at me seriously.

**"You're still so young Aurelia. Josh is closer to your age, he can give you what you need." **Johnathan said sitting down beside me. I felt my breath catch in my throat again.

**"I don't care Johnathan. I want you. I don't care about ten years from now. Right now, I want to be with you."** He sighed as I grabbed his hand and slid my fingers in between his.

**"You've got me Aurelia." **He whispered, and slid his fingers out of mine as the Doctor knocked on the door and came in.

**"Good Afternoon." **The doctor said as he walked in and sat in the chair, reading the chart. Johnathan and me sat there in silence. **"So, You fainted and hit your knee?" **The doctor asked standing up.

**"Yeah. I did." **I said matter-of-factly, looking at the doctor like he was stupid.

**"Do you mind if I take a look at your knee?"** The doctor asked, I shrugged and pulled up my pants leg revealing a very nasty bruise. I winced as the doctor poked and felt around on my knee. **"I'm going to have to take an x-ray but I think you might've pulled a muscle when you fell." **I nodded and watched him leave.

**"Sounds like someone will be taking it easy for a few days." **Johnathan said sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him, I laid my head on his shoulder and groaned.

**"Yeah. Just what I need, too not work." **I mumbled, Johnathan pulled the side of my shirt up and caressed my skin my heart stopped and I had to remember to breath. Johnathan chuckled and kissed my forehead.

**"Just means you can spend more time with me up in the wheelhouse." **He whispered in my ear, I blushed and smiled. We sat there in our own little heaven until the doctor returned to take me to the x-ray machine.

The next few days were going to be interesting.


End file.
